


Let’s Celebrate!

by Bearpocalypse



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearpocalypse/pseuds/Bearpocalypse
Summary: Cid is tired of all work no play, so he suggests a big AVALANCHE party.First fic, be gentle!





	Let’s Celebrate!

“Now that’s some good fuck’n tea!” The gruff captain exclaimed before slamming down his cup.

“Highwind, It’s not necessary to yell...” A deep, sultry voice echoed.

Cid simply grunted in reply to the man who walked through the door. He was very passionate about his tea! And Gaia forgive him for trying to brighten the mood on this ship. He sipped his tea angrily while he watched the dark haired man poor himself a cup and sit across from him. He admired the mans masculine form, his long muscular legs clad in tight black leather daintily crossed, his strong arms rested on the table while his long nimble fingers delicately gripped his cup. His long unruly hair nearly hid his beautiful pale face, but his full lips were clearly visible as he gently blew on the tea. His luscious long lashes flickered revealing deep red eyes starring directly into his own. Cid shook his head and looked to the floor. _Damn, I’m staring again_ he scolded himself.

“Something on your mind?” Vincent’s deep voice nearly startled the pilot who now busied himself with a stray thread he had discovered hanging from his pant leg. His eyes shot up, quickly darting to the side when they met with deep red starring back. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, a nervous tick of his.

“Nah, jus gettin tired of the mopey mood around here! We saved the damn planet after all! Ya would think ya’ll would act like it! But no, everyone jus want’s ta mope around and fly here an’ fix that! Where’s the damn celebration!” He tossed his hands in the air to exaggerate his point.

“Hmm, what do you have in mind? I suppose it has been a bit... depressing lately” Vincent replied now sitting back and refusing to break eye contact.

“Well damn! I dunno! We could hit up the seventh heaven and through a damn party for starters!” Cid huffed. _Then maybe you and I could head back to my cabin for a solo celebration after_ his cheeks headed with the thought. He found himself starring at the floor again out of embarrassment.

“I’ll bring it up to the others, perhaps a celebration is long overdue.” Vincent stood, swiftly placing his cup in the nearby sink and making his way back toward the door. Cid shut his eyes a moment and waved his hand dismissively.

“Ya we’ll see if old spikey will agree this time, he’s such a buzz k—!” Cid stoped in pure shock, a cool hand now rested on his forehead. He looked up to see Vincent’s flawless face mere inches from his own. He gulped, now sweating in anticipation.

“Wh-what are you??” He squeaked.

“I’m checking for a fever, your face is red” The taller man said dismissively. He slowly pulled his hand away, his cool fingers sliding down the side of Cid’s face and lingering on his jaw. He paused, then stood up straight, and resumed his path to the door.

“Maybe you should lay down for a while, it doesn’t seem like a fever but it wouldn’t do us any good if our captain were to fall ill. I’ll speak to Cloud about your party idea, I’ll report back in a few hours.” Without waiting for a response Vincent swiftly left the room.

Cid sat in his chair in shock, simply staring at the door slack jawed. To experience such a gentle action from a normally cold and emotionally distant man, it was as if he had seen a ghost. He quickly got up and marched toward his room. Weather or not he would nap was still to be determined, but some alone time was definitely in order. He could feel the familiar warm rush of blood to his lower regions. _Damn it Cid! Get over yourself! That mopey vampire would never have anything to do with you!_ He walked into his room, kicked his boots off and slammed the door behind him, lighting a smoke and scratching his head. He sighed, then took a long drag of his cigaret. He walked to his bedside table and reached into the drawer,_ I guess its just you an’ me ol’ right hand an’ tube of lube._

***

“Cid, I’m coming in” Vincents voice awoke the captain abruptly. Cid shot up in his bed, he hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. He looked down at his body in horror realizing that he had failed to clean himself up after his hasty jerk off session, his own seed dripped over his chest and down his thighs. His shirt and boxers were tossed somewhere across the room, leaving him no time to cover himself.

“Wait don’t com-!!” It was too late, the raven-haired man stood just inside his doorway starring at the blonde, cum soaked, pilot. Vincents eyes ran the entire length of Cid’s body, pausing at his crotch. Cid nearly screamed. He clasped his hands over his junk and shouted.

“GET OUT!!” His face was crimson red.

“Oh... Cid” Vincent... _chuckled?? Was that a smile on his lips?_ Cid’s mouth hung open at the sight.

“Wha- don’t ya understand English! Get!! Out!!” Cid searched for anything to throw at the man who was now walking toward him. He scrambled to grab a pillow, once in hand he turned back toward Vincent ready to hurl it at him, but he paused in pure shock. The man was unbuckling his complicated jacket, slowly revealing his porcelain skin.

“Why don’t you let me help you clean up~” His deep voice purred as his jacket dropped to the floor. His rippling chest muscles moved in erotic motion as the man bent slightly to unbuckle his pants. Cid hardened in his own hand, blindingly aroused and confused at the same time. He couldn’t speak, his living and breathing fantasy was undressing in front of him. His breath was caught in his throat when he felt the shift of the mattress from the other mans weight. Vincent slowly crawled toward him, hungrily reaching for the blondes legs and promptly crawling atop him. Cool fingers rested on Cid’s hand covering his erection.

“Come on Highwind, move your hand” Vincent draped his body over the shorter man. His breath brushed over Cid’s lips, his long silky hair tickled Cid’s shoulders and neck. Cid starred blankly at Vincent, then slowly pulled his hand away. He dropped his pillow and threaded his hands in Vincents hair, pulling him firmly down to his lips.

“Fuck Val... please... kiss me” He breathed. The other man grinned before crushing their lips together. Cid’s mind went blank, pure bliss overtook his senses. His lips parted and he felt Vincent's tongue slip between them, his body shuddered at the sensation of their tongues mingling. Cid moaned into the kiss, Vincents hand firmly gripping the pilots member. Vincent broke the kiss, moving to slowly kiss his way along Cid’s jaw and down his neck.

“Ah! Fuck! Vince! Don’t stop!” He moaned, throwing his head back to offer more of his neck to the other. He could feel the firm grip of Vincents hand begin to slowly pump up and down his ridged length. His eyes shut firmly, his hands resting on Vincent’s back, nails digging into his tender flesh. Cid could hear Vincent let out a soft sigh before resuming his wet kisses and nips down Cid’s firm muscular chest. Vincent’s tongue lapped at Cid’s sensitive skin, eagerly licking up the remainder of his spent orgasm from earlier. Cid moaned again from the feeling of the warm wet tongue dancing over his flesh. He unconsciously spread his legs for the other, Vincent took the hint and dipped his free hand lower to fondle the warm sacks of flesh between Cid’s thighs. The captain bucked his hips, desperately pressing himself into his partners hand. Cid’s eyes had been shut in bliss, but they snapped open when the hot wet sensation of Vincents mouth now engulfed the tip of his erection. He gasped and nearly came just from looking down at the erotic scene. Vincents dark red eyes starred up at Cid beneath long lashes, his full, wet lips curled into a slight smile around Cid’s thick shaft.

“Oh Gaia! Val! Fuck! Where did you learn to do that!” Cid shouted between moans. Vincent only responded with another chuckle, sending vibrations up Cid’s length. The black haired man took Cid to the hilt, running his hands along the pilots inner thighs, dipping his fingers in the sticky seed left there. He then swiftly slid his now wet fingers below Cid’s sack, softly rubbing circles around his tight entrance. Cid groaned, throwing his head back and arching his hips up, pressing his member further down the other mans throat. Vincent took it masterfully, not pausing even a moment to gag from the sudden thrust. He responded by pressing his middle finger into the pilot, curling it to press against the mans sensitive bundle of nerves. The action caused Cid to let out a blissful shout, he dug his fingers into Vincents hair once more, pushing his head onto his shaft, desperately fucking his mouth. The taller man continued his sucking while sliding another digit into Cid’s ass. Cid nearly shrieked.

“Ah! Vince! Vincent! I’m gunna!! I can’t!!” He shouted, feeling himself nearing his climax. He mercilessly bucked his hips and spread his legs wide for his partner, he was so close to the edge. _Oh Gaia don’t stop!_

“CHA LA! HEAD CHA LA!!” The loud abrupt sound of Cid’s alarm startled him awake. His eyes opened to the familiar sight of his dragon ball z poster taped to his bedroom ceiling. He was completely drenched in sweat, painfully aroused, and completely alone. _A dream? Fuck. Of course it was._

***  
TO BE CONTINUED!

**Author's Note:**

> So spice! Thought I would see how the first chapter went before I added more. Let me know what you think!


End file.
